A Condessa
by JeNavarro
Summary: Isabella estava apaixonada. Mas isso não deixou ser um empecilho para o Coronel Swan: entregar a mão de sua filha ao Conde Cullen, cujo coração já estava totalmente encantado por sua noiva.
1. A Noiva

**_Senti que podia. Fora feita para libertar. Libertar era uma palavra imensa, cheia de mistérios e dores – Clarice Lispector._**

* * *

><p>- Bella - Jacob sussurrou com um sorriso de dor ao tocar o rosto da garota.<p>

- Me perdoe, eu não posso fazer nada – chorou ela. – Eu te amo, Jake.

Uma lágrima saltou dos olhos grandes e marrons da garota e então as mãos firmes e grandes de Jacob alisaram a pequena gota de dor que, sabia ele, havia nela.

- Eu não quero me casar. Eu fujo, mas eu não me caso com aquele Conde. Eu tenho nojo de quando mamãe fala dele.

- Eu não vou deixar que ele encoste em você, meu amor – Jacob estufou o peito e olhou fixamente para Bella. – Eu prometo.

- Eu confie em você.

- Minha linda, o sol está se pondo, você tem que ir.

Bella se levantou num salto ao perceber isso, seu vestido alaranjado roçando as folhas da floresta. Bella esperou que Jacob se levantasse e lhe desse um beijo nos lábios rosados dela. Eles não sabiam, mas aquele beijo era infantil demais. Infantil e ingênuo, assim como suas juros de amor.

Bella correu pela floresta, segurando seu vestido cumprido nas pequenas mãos. Seus cabelos cacheados balançando com o vento. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que veria Jacob novamente no dia seguinte. Ela o amava – ou pelo menos achava que sim – e ninguém iria separá-los. Era tão maravilhoso poder ter um conto de fadas a estilo de Romeu e Julieta, claro sem a parte da morte trágica. Ela tinha certeza que ficariam juntos para toda a vida.

E seu casamento seria o mais lindo de toda a corte.

- Isabella, onde estava? – perguntou Rénee, com ar irritado, ao ver a filha adentrar na sala.

- Desculpe mamãe, não percebi as horas passarem.

- Você estava com aquele camponês, não estava?

- Ele não é camponês, mamãe.

- Não importa. Ele não faz parte da realeza. Filha minha jamais casará com o tipo de homem desse rapaz.

- Eu casarei – sussurrou Bella em desafio.

- Como é? Charlie, escutou isso?

Charlie Swan, pai de Isabella, que estava entrando na sala naquele momento, arregalou os olhos para a menina, que estava assustada com o furor da mãe.

- Isabella, você já está sendo cortejada. Já arrumamos o seu casamento com o Conde Cullen.

- Eu não quero me casar com ele, papai. Eu quero me casar por amor.

- Você o amará... depois de casados.

- E terá uma vida de princesa – argumentou a mãe.

- EU NÃO QUERO! – Bella chorou, enfurecida.

- Não há nada que possa fazer. Você casará com o Conde Edward Cullen, e essa é minha ultima palavra.

Isabella saiu correndo da sala e subiu as grandes escadarias do salão para até o andar superior. Entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na grande cama. Suas lagrimas molhando os lençóis, até o amanhecer.

Seis meses antes.

Rénee olhou para o Conde com certo interesse, como se analisasse o homem a sua frente. Tinha certeza que seria a pessoa ideal para casar Rosalie. Era bonito, tinha um charme misterioso, e, sobretudo era rico – um conde.

- Quero me casar com uma jovem e bela mulher – disse o homem, tomando um gole de chá.

- Certamente o fará – Charlie respondeu com um sorriso condescendente.

- Vocês têm três filhas, certo?

- Isso mesmo – respondeu Rénee.

- Bom, mas creio que estamos falando de Rosalie, nossa menina mais velha – Charlie se apressou em dizer ao Conde. Tinha que casar suas filhas por ordem e nascimento, como era de costume.

- Bem, acho que confio na linhagem de sangue de sua família, Coronel Swan.

- Muito obrigada, Conde. Estamos felizes, eu e minha esposa, de juntarmos nossas famílias.

Charlie sorriu pensando em como seu status sofreria uma alteração em casar sua filha com um Conde de muitas posses. Sem nem ao menos pensar ele levantou e estendeu a mão para o homem e sorriu.

Houve um barulho enorme de sapatos pigarreando o chão e duas das filhas do Coronel entraram na sala de chá, rindo estridente.

- Desculpe mamãe – pediu Rosalie ao ver o ar de desaprovação de Rénee.

- Tudo bem, já aproveito para fazer as devidas apresentações – disse o Coronel.

Charlie deu um passo para o lado e o Conde sorriu, nada simpático para as meninas a frente.

- Essas são Rosalie e Alice – as meninas sorriram ao ouvir seus nomes.

A primeira filha era a mais velha. Loira, de cabelos cacheados e um sorrido belo. Era a mais formosa das filhas, pois como era a primogênita, já havia desenvolvido o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos rapazes da corte. Seu colo abrigava um encantador decote que chamou atenção do Conde.

Alice era a segunda filha. Seus cabelos eram lisos, quase ondulados e escuros, o que destacava bem sua beleza de menina – era tão pequena a ponto de quebrar. Seu sorriso encantador era meigo e infantil. Porém era a mais alegre das três.

- E a outra filha? – perguntou o Conde.

- Isabella – respondeu Rénee. – Deve estar na floresta lendo. Adora ler, a nossa caçula.

- Em todo caso, Rosalie – o Coronel sorriu. – Este é teu pretendente. Faremos uma festa para anunciar o noivado.

Rose sorriu triunfante ao saber que seu noivo era bonito, muito bonito e rico.

O conde de despediu dos pais de sua noiva e pegou sua cartola, seu casaco e foi levado pelo serviçal até a porta de entrada da casa. Ele chamou pelo cocheiro e entrou em sua carruagem. Ao passar pelos limites da propriedade de seu futuro sogro, viu uma moça de cabelos escuros correndo pela floresta ao lado. Seu vestido azul era tão fascinante quando seus cabelos ao vento. O ombro a mostra deixava o Conde desejar ver o que continha ali. A moça parou ao ver a carruagem, bateu os cílios longos e então voltou a correr. Talvez aquela moça fosse a filha mais nova do Coronel, pensou Edward.

Linda, encantadora. Perfeita.

Não demorou dias, o Conde fora conversar com o Coronel para que pudesse casar-se com a filha menor dele.

- Mas não podemos casar a filha caçula antes da mais velha – Rénee exasperou-se.

- Conde, veja bem, é uma tradição que casemos a filha mais velha, primeiro.

- Não me importo, eu quero casar com Isabella. Ou ela, ou terei que procurar outra família; sinto muito.

O Coronel olhou para sua mulher de forma derrotada e então meneou a cabeça em afirmativa. Ele tinha certeza que o Conde não _sentira muito_, como havia dito.

- Tudo bem, lhe darei a mão de Isabella em casamento.

- Eu me encantei com a sua filha. Espero que saiba que darei tudo o que ela quiser.

- Sabemos – respondeu os pais em uníssono.

- Bom, eu terei que fazer uma viagem para o exterior, e quando voltar pode preparar o casamento.

- Combinado.

Isabella sorriu ao entrar em seu quarto. Acabara de sair da aula de dança com a Sra. Noreth. Ela apenas se lembrava dos olhos escuros de Jacob, dizendo que a amava. Foi o momento mais importante da sua vida. Tomaria coragem naquela noite para falar com seus pais, no jantar, a respeito de seu casamento. A família Black era muito conhecida na cidade por seus trabalhos artesanais e que eram ferreiros de excelente qualidade. Não havia motivo para não o aprovarem.

Fazia meses que eles se encontravam as escondidas para trocarem juras de amor. Isabella escondia uma caixa ornamentada cheia de cartas de amor de seu Jake. A garota sorriu ao lembrar que no dia seguinte ganharia mais uma.

Naquela noite o jantar estava mais silencioso que o comum. Rosalie estava de cabeça baixa, Alice não falava nada e o Coronel olhava Bella com apreensão. Após terminar de comer, Isabella tomou coragem para falar de seus sentimentos por Jacob Black.

- Papai.

- Sim – Charlie deixou os talheres na mesa e olhou atentamente para a filha.

- Eu sei que não começaram os preparativos do casamento de Rose, mas eu...

Rosalie bufou, como se estivesse ofendida.

Isabella continuou mesmo assim.

- Mas eu gostaria de falar a respeito disso.

- Sim, eu também – Charlie olhou para a filha mais velha com um olhar de desaprovação e voltou a encarar Bella. – Bom, como sabe o Conde Cullen é muito influente na cidade, e ter uma filha casada com ele seria muito bom para meus negócios e...

- Mas papai.

- Não me interrompa, Isabella. Como eu estava dizendo, o Conde poderá dar a sua esposa o que ela precisar, e a família dela também. É uma honra poder dar a mão de uma de minhas filhas a ele.

- Sim, papai porque está falando isso para mim, não é Rose que casará com ele.

- Não – Rosalie respondeu asperamente.

- Não entendo.

- Isabella, filha, o Conde me pediu sua mão em casamento – Explicou Charlie. – E eu a concedi.

- NÃO, Por favor papai, não... Eu estou apaixonada.

- Apaixonada – intrometeu-se Rénee. – Como assim, apaixonada? Por quem?

- Jake... Jacob Black – gaguejou a garota.

O Coronel cerrou os punhos e os bateu fortemente na mesa, irritado. Alice e Rosalie deixaram escapar grunhidos de surpresa e Rénee olhou para a filha, irritada.

- Aquele camponês...

- Ele não é camponês, mamãe. A família dele é.

- Não é nada – completou Charlie. – Comparado ao Conde não é nada. Eles são ferreiros, Isabella. Não pode te dar uma vida como a que o Conde tem.

- Eu o amo, não quero me casar com o Conde, e sim com ele, não me importo, sinceramente – chorou.

- Isabella Marie, irá se casar com o Conde. E está é minha ultima palavra.

A garota saiu correndo da sala de jantar, chorando e desesperada. Não casaria com mais ninguém que não fosse Black. Ela o amava, e nada, nada faria com que ela se apaixonasse pelo Conde – que deveria ser velho, barrigudo e arrogante. Sentiu nojo só de pensar.

Jamais amaria esse homem, seu coração sempre pertenceria a Jacob. Pra sempre.


	2. Sr Algoz

_**E nem entendo aquilo que entendo: pois estou infinitamente maior que eu mesma, e não me alcanço – Clarice Lispector.**_

* * *

><p>- Eu quero esses vasos aqui – Rénee exclamou, para a empregada. – Quero tudo muito bonito e elegante, essa festa tem que ser lembrada para sempre. Ah! Charlie, o que acha?<p>

- Está lindo, querida – o Coronel passou pelo átrio rapidamente e voltou para seu escritório.

- O noivado de minha filha com o Conde Cullen: que maravilha.

Bella passou pela mãe, enquanto gritava ordens para os empregados, sem nem ao menos deixar que a visse, correu para a floresta. Tinha um encontro com Jacob - pedira a sua ama Angela para que o marcasse, talvez fosse o ultimo. Ainda havia esperanças; não estava casada. Ela sentou na relva, seu vestido comprido e rodado encostando-se as folhas molhadas – o clima úmido e frio parecia se consolidar com a garota, nada agradável. Jacob chegou de mansinho e a surpreendeu com uma rosa vermelha aveludada.

- Estava morrendo de saudades – ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios, era um beijo singelo e delicado.

Bella não respondeu, apenas chorou.

- Não chore, meu amor. Darei um jeito.

- Como? A festa de meu noivado é hoje.

- Eu sei. Toda a cidade fala disso – Jacob parecia triste ao falar isso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu te amo.

- Bella, o que quer que aconteça, eu vou ser sempre seu. Sempre seu melhor amigo. Eu sou apaixonado por você, sempre vou cuidar de você – ele acariciou as maças do rosto de Bella. – Você é minha linda, e eu vou te amar sempre.

Isabella sorriu. Era tão confortável ouvir aquilo. Ele era como um agradável som de ondas quebrando no mar. Como a sensação de sol queimando sua pele após um longo inverno. Eles eram como duas crianças brincando e sonhando juntos. E Bella adorava o largo sorriso de Jake, seus braços fortes e seu maxilar quadrado. Seus olhos estreitos eram como de um lobo. E parecia que a deixava segura. Mais que isso, ele a amava e era tão lindo. Bella suspirava. Era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, para ela. Tinha certeza que nem Shakespeare conseguira modelo tão lindo para descrever.

- Eu preciso ir, se derem falta de mim, Angela pode ficar encrencada.

- Tudo bem, amor. Eu te amo. E tentarei dar um jeito nisso. Falarei com meu pai.

A garota se despediu dele com um abraço e correu de volta para o castelo.

- Seu vestido é maravilhoso, Bella – Rose sorriu.

- Não me importo. Não quero descer, de qualquer forma.

- Qual é. Para se pensar naquele camponês, não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Eu também quero um marido rico. Bem, agora deixa eu me banhar para conseguir isso. Terá tantos rapazes aqui – Rose saiu do quarto cantarolando.

Isabella olhou para o vestido creme que estava lhe aguardando. Era rodado, com mangas bufantes e sorriu para a sua idéia genial. Talvez se não tivesse tão comportada o Conde desistiria de casar com uma garota falada. Tinha certeza que Jake não se importaria, mas o Tal Cullen...

Em seu armário tinha um vestido que sua professora de dança lhe dera, a certo tempo. Era vermelho sangue e longo, mas não tão rodado. Marcava bastante na cintura e seu caimento era como um amassado em toda a saia. Ela colocou uma fita de cetim preta na cintura, para evidenciar bastante e jogou por cima dos ombros um bolero de renda, que deixava seus ombros a mostra. E claro, soltou seus cabelos cacheados, caindo em suas costas delicadamente. Prendeu sua franja com uma presilha de borboleta e pintou os lábios de carmim.

- Oh, meu Deus – a garota nunca tinha visto sua própria imagem tão... Mulher. Tinha absoluta certeza que o Conde não se casaria com uma garota que se vestiria dessa forma. Parecia quase que não era virgem.

Isabella abriu a porta do quarto e ouviu muitas vozes no andar de baixo, e sobrepondo a isso, musicas tocada por profissionais. Ela queria causar uma ma impressão, então queria ser a ultima a descer. Sentou em sua cama e esperou pelo o que lhe pareceu horas. Alice e Rose bateram em sua porta, mas como estava trancada, não entraram. A garota apenas disse que já sairia.

- Chegou a hora – falou para si mesmo.

O barulho do salto de sua bota era ritmo para seu coração, que parecia bater na garganta. Seus pais iriam lhe matar, mas talvez fosse a oportunidade deles verem que amava Jacob Black. Quando Bella chegou à ponta da escada parecia que a musica parou, era como se todos olhassem para ela. Isabella não olhou para ninguém em particular. Jogou sua capa no chão, ao zumbido de exclamações e desceu as escadas, ao som do piano. Suas pernas tremiam, mas nada que a fizesse parar. Quando chegou perto de seus pais, Alice a puxou primeiro.

- O que houve com o vestido que fizeram pra você?

- Não quis usar – Bella respondeu a irmã, mas olhava para seus pais, que lhe devolviam o olhar com espanto.

- O que fizeste? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Ora, o Conde deve apreciar mulheres bonitas.

- Mas assim? Parecendo uma cortesã.

- Não importa, conversa com ela depois. O Conde esta a sua espera – o Coronel puxou o pulso da garota e a levou para o centro do átrio, onde devia estar o Conde, imaginou ela.

- Conde, está é minha filha Isabella.

O Conde estava de costas para ela, e quando ouviu a apresentação do Coronel , ele se virou .

Isabella sentiu sua respiração sair em arquejos. Ele, o Conde, afinal era lindo. Não do jeito que Jacob era, de um modo diferente, mais homem, mas sagas e atraente. Prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo beijar sua mão. Sua boca era quente.

- Muito prazer.

- Perdoe pelo trajes de minha filha. Garanto que isso não irá acontecer novamente.

- Tudo bem. Não me incomodo.

Bella arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não se incomodava, pensou ela. Qualquer homem odiaria ver sua noiva vestida do jeito que ela estava.

- Me agrada, a sua beleza – sussurrou ele, olhando diretamente para Bella.

- Não me agrada que me olhe desta maneira.

- Isabella – repreendeu o pai. – Não fale assim, ele será seu marido.

- Mas ainda não é – respondeu ela em desafio.

Charlie balançou a cabeça, porém ele se acalmou com o sorriso condescendente que o Conde lhe dera.

- Isabella, me dê licença. Tenho negócios a tratar.

A garota ficou irritada ao ver o Conde se afastando com tanta elegância. Ela virou-se bufando e sentou-se em um canto onde ninguém a visse. Talvez ficasse invisível, e chorasse a noite inteira. Tudo bem, ele era bonito e atraente, mas não era doce, nem de longe era amável como Jake. Bella certificou-se de estar bem escondida de todos para pensar no belo sorriso de seu amado. Passou horas talvez encostada-se à pedra fria, mas ao mesmo tempo quando ouviu uma voz... Aquela voz, pareceu-lhe minutos.

-Bella, vem comigo.

Jacob estava abaixado junto com ela, parecia tão lindo como um lorde inglês. Ele segurou na mão da menina e a puxou para fora. Jake a levou para o jardim iluminado. Não havia ninguém, e o som da musica estava tão longe que poderiam ouvir as respirações um do outro.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta – Bella não deixou o garoto responder e se jogou nos braços dele, lhe beijando tão intensamente que pensou jamais ter sentido uma pessoa como naquele momento, sentia Jacob.

Os dedos longos de rapaz passavam pelos seus cabelos soltos e emaranhados pelo vento, deixando a garota ter arrepios por todo o corpo. Aquele momento era tão inesperado para Bella, e para Jake também. Era glorioso sentir a boca quente e macia dele, pensou ela com um sentimento de ternura. Era como se a vida dela desaparecesse, e tudo o que realmente existia eram aqueles braços a abraçando cada vez mais forte.

Mesmo assim, ao longe, a garota ouviu alguém pigarrear.

Bella se desvencilhou em segundos de seu amado e, arregalou os olhos para a presença do Conde. Não sabia ao certo se aquilo era bom ou não.

- Interessante – falou simplesmente, olhando para o casal, ainda unidos pelas mãos.

- Ela é minha – Jake falou, puxando Bella para trás.

- Acho que não – disse o Conde, com ar de graça.

- Ela me ama, não há nada que possa fazer.

- Claro, a não ser por ela ser _minha noiva_ – o Conde passou a mão nos cabelos e de repente seus olhos verdes estavam escuros, com uma raiva repentina. – Largue-a. Não vou pedir novamente.

Jacob, não por medo, mas talvez por respeito a própria Bella, largou sua mão, se afastado um pouco dela.

- Tudo bem, me diga seu nome, jovem – Cullen perguntou como se fosse ancião de alguma tribo.

- Jacob Black.

- Black? A família de ferreiros? – parecia algo engraçado para ele. – Bom, eu imaginei que minha noiva pudesse sair distribuindo beijos para alguém de mais título.

Jacob rosnou e chegou perto do Conde.

- Não me importo quem você é. Não admito que fale assim de mim, de minha família, e menos ainda de Bella.

- Bella? Bella, seria Isabella? Creio que será assim que lhe chamarão após se casar comigo – o Conde sorriu olhando para a noiva. – Quanto a você, ferreiro. Fique longe de Isabella, ou sua família será altamente prejudicada.

- Não pode fazer isso – Chorou Bella. – Não pode fazer isso.

Entretanto ela sabia que o Conde poderia fazer. E agora que conhecia Jake poderia matá-lo até. Tentou afastar esse pensamento. Mas e a família dele, o Conde era muito influente, e os Black poderiam perder tudo, inclusive Jacob...

- Tudo bem, ele ficará longe de mim – Bella tentou engolir o choro e a dor que estava prestes a explodir.

- Não aceita essa chantagem, amor. Ele quer nos separar.

- Eu quero sim, e vou fazer. – Cullen pegou o braço da garota e a puxou para ele, olhando para Jacob Black por sobre o ombro. – Espero que não se aproxime nunca mais da Condessa.

E sorriu, levando Isabella pelos braços.

A garota engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir para os convidados, quando eles retornaram para o átrio. Mas era extremamente difícil tentar ser simpática, depois de tudo o que houve.

- Espero que isso nunca mais se repita – o Conde falou com autoridade.

- Sim – para Isabella, nada mais se importava. Porque sua vida estava acabada. Nunca mais poderia amar. O que lhe sobrava. Absolutamente nada.

Isabella passou o resto da noite com o ar sereno. Afinal nunca mais poderia amar, e teria que viver o resto de sua vida ao lado do Conde. Ela pensou ter salvado Jacob de uma vida cruel e terrível, mas nem isso fez com que escapasse uma lagrima, que ela reprimira na hora. Ela olhou para o Conde, que estava ao seu lado no jantar, e na hora de seus pais entregarem sua mão a ele, Edward Cullen. Ela sabia que sua vida seria vazia e sem amor. Porque jamais amaria aquele homem, cujo coração era congelado para sentimento, a única coisa que Edward poderia ter dela era a sua companhia e junto com ele o titulo, a Condessa.

Mas o Conde Edward Cullen não pensava dessa forma.


	3. O Casamento

_**A sensualidade ultrapassa muitas vezes o crescimento do amor, de forma que a raiz permanece fraca e arranca-se facilmente - Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

* * *

><p>Seria difícil dizer em que momento daqueles dias Bella se conformou que iria se casar com o Conde. Ela imaginava que sua vida seria o que nunca imaginou para a pior das mulheres. Terrivelmente atormentada, saía pelos cantos da casa choramingando e gritando que não iria se casar. Mas, para sua total tristeza, ao aceitar se casar com o Conde, Jacob não queria mais falar com ela. Sua criada ia por vezes até o centro do povoado e regressava sem noticias dele. Ela pensou ser o fim de sua vida. Ela se casaria com o pior dos homens que seu pai poderia escolher. Afinal, quem casaria com alguém que não ama, pensou ter muitos casamentos na corte sem esse propósito, mas era ela, e sua vida e felicidade.<p>

O dia finalmente chegara e Bella olhava tristemente para o vestido branco pendurado nos trilhos de seu guarda roupa. Seu cabelo impecavelmente arranjado para o dia estava alto e preso por grampos – tanto que ela os sentia machucar – e uma coroa enorme adornava junto com seu véu. As criadas a ajudaram colocar o grande vestido; pensou ela nunca ter visto um vestido com tantas saias como aquele. Ele era branco e tinha uma renda que cobria seus ombros e braços, e a saia caia em varias camadas até seus pés. Ela se olhou no espelho e viu uma beleza triste, como um dia de verão chuvoso. Ela poderia estar bonita, mas por dentro estava ferida, estava morta. Porque se não fosse Jacob, ela não queria amar a mais ninguém. Seria uma Condessa, mas jamais amaria aquele cujo titulo lhe daria nome.

Renée entrou no quarto de Bella, com um vestido azul claro bem rodado e os cabelos curtos em pequenos cachos. Sua mãe estava linda – para um evento do qual ela teria que ser a atração. As duas se abraçaram e Bella gostou do gesto da mãe, afinal não moraria mais na casa de seus pais. Seria uma vida diferente, e teria que se acostumar. Ao chegar à hora de Bella descer para o salão, Alice e Rose apareceram para lhe desejar boa sorte, as duas irmãs estavam parecidas, seus vestidos eram rodados e rendados exceto pela cor. Isabella se viu sozinha naquele quarto enorme. Algumas lágrimas caíram, e ela as limpou rapidamente. Sempre sonhou em conhecer o amor, mas ali, naquele quarto escuro e vazio, ela logo percebeu que mulheres realmente não nasceram para escolher a própria felicidade. De fato aquela felicidade dos livros que ela lera era irreal, não existia para ela e para ninguém. Por um instante, enquanto caminhava vagarosamente para o corredor, pensou como seria se Jake estivesse a esperando em um cavalo alado, para roubá-la e viverem felizes para sempre. Mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, e estava conformada.

A cerimonialista a ajudara se preparar para descer as escadas, seu coração batia na garganta. A renda do vestido deslizava conforme ela descia cada degrau. Ela olhou apenas por um instante para as pessoas que lhe assistiam. Muitos rostos conhecidos e muitos outros que ela nunca tinha visto na vida, todos observavam sua descida. Ela não olhou muito longe, portanto não conseguiu ver seu futuro marido esperando no final do tapete vermelho. Parecia que o ultimo degrau estava longe de ser alcançado, mas a garota finalmente chegou. Charlie a pegou pelo braço e caminhou vagarosamente pelo grande tapete, pareceu-lhe ter mais de vinte metros. Seu coração batia forte, e ela continuava sem olhar a frente, a pessoa que lhe esperava. Bella sorria rapidamente para as pessoas que ela conhecia e apertava o braço do pai cada vez mais rápido, e então cedo demais Charlie parou em frente à filha e lhe abraçou, quase fazendo a filha chorar em seus braços e virou delicadamente o corpo da garota para encarar seu noivo.

Isabella não esboçou nenhuma reação para a tamanha beleza do Conde Cullen, O que ele também escondeu com muita destreza em relação a dela. Os sentimentos que pairavam ali eram de confronto e admiração. Edward estava vestido um casaco inglês muito típico para noivos, e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás, mostrando a mandíbula quadrada perfeita. O juiz falou por alguns instantes sobre os deveres de um casal, e principalmente o da mulher e logo pediu que dessem as mãos e encarassem um ao outro. Ele perguntou a Edward se ele aceitava se casar com Isabella, e ele respondera sim.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita se casar com o Conde Edward Cullen, prometendo amá-lo, respeitá-lo, na alegria, na tristeza, por toda sua vida?

A garota não poderia prometer que iria amá-lo: ela sabia que isso seria impossível. Mas como a resposta implicava muito mais que isso, ela meneou a cabeça e respondeu lentamente, o que a levaria para o fim, o fim de tudo, inclusive sua felicidade.

- Sim.

O juiz os declarou marido e mulher e então falou a famosa frase de o noivo pode beijar a noiva. Edward sorriu um sorriso nervoso e jubiloso. Ele se aproximou de Bella e deixou que seu ar passeasse por todo o rosto da garota. Ele não a beijou, mas ela pode sentir seus narizes se encostando.

Eles abriram a corte de dança no salão principal da casa. A mão de Edward passeava por suas costas, de modo que o seu calor poderia ultrapassá-la. Bella queria que a festa durasse para todo o sempre. Talvez assim ela não precisasse passar a noite com ele. Mas ela estava terrivelmente curiosa para saber como o Conde a trataria; mas no fundo sabia a resposta.

- Felicidades, meu amor – sua mãe veio abraçá-la carinhosamente.

A noite seguiu assim, com abraços e palavras desejosas de um casamento feliz. Ela sabia que a felicidade não a acompanharia daquela casa. A garota quase não comeu nada, por vezes seu marido a olhava com aspereza e então ela engolia alguma parte de frango ou vinho, mas era pouco, realmente pouco. E então chegou o momento que ela não queria que jamais chegasse: as despedidas. Isabella nunca tinha sentido uma perda realmente consistente. Jacob havia desaparecido, mas era estranho, porque ela não passara toda a vida com ele, e sim com os seus pais e irmãs, sabia que sofreria. E tampouco queria aquilo. Seu pai fora forte, mas ela sabia que ele também não queria aquela separação, porém achava necessário.

- Vamos – Edward puxou seu braço como se fosse uma prisioneira, notoriamente se achando dono da garota.

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

Isabella sentiu aquele cheiro de fresias tão maravilhoso, que era o reconhecido aroma de sua casa. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao olhar o canteiro de flores, com as rosas mais lindas do mundo – que seu pai a dava em cada aniversário. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de Charlie arrancando suas flores favoritas para lhe dar em cada ano que a garota fazia. Acabara, tudo aquilo acabara – ela passaria de menina para mulher, ela não estava preparada e tão pouco queria estar.

O caminho fora realmente longo, mas suficientemente perto para deixar seus joelhos tremendo. Edward não falou absolutamente nada durante todo percurso, e mesmo Bella olhando para a pequena janela de ferro da carruagem, percebeu seus olhares furtivos. Quando finalmente o cocheiro parou, a menina percebeu um cheiro com aspecto úmido, era como se estivessem perto de um rio, muito agradável.

- Segure minha mão, sra. Cullen – Bella obedeceu seu marido. Seu coração pulando para fora de seu vestido, e quando a palavra _seu marido_ passou por sua mente novamente ela tremeu, não foi algo encorajador. O Conde a levou até o átrio principal, que para sua surpresa era muito mais luxuoso do que qualquer outra casa que ela já havia entrado. Havia um lustre realmente grande e brilhante que era pendurado no teto e sua ponta quase batia na cabeça de Edward. Era estrondoso, pensou ela. A escada formava se formava em arranjos ornamentados e vinha em duas saídas, era extremamente exagerado. Pensou ter que passar vários dias para poder atravessar toda a casa.

- Vamos? – o Conde a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Não vai me mostrar a casa?

- Você quer? – não era uma pergunta exatamente, mas era algo bem parecido. – Fará isso, com os serviçais. Amanhã.

- Tudo bem – Isabella respondeu com os joelhos quase cedendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para que ele não tentasse arrancar suas roupas, como sua irmã Rose havia dito que ele faria.

Eles subirão pela escadaria, o Conde segurando o braço da garota, da forma que ele sempre fazia – parecia que ele se sentia superior fazendo isso. Quando eles chegaram ao quarto ela arregalou os olhos. Eram muitos detalhes em um lugar só. A cama era pelo menos duas vezes maior que a sua, assim como todo o quarto. Havia tecidos brilhantes pendurados pelo teto que adornavam o ambiente, assim como muitas velas, que a aqueceu subitamente. Mal ela conseguiu observar todos os detalhes, sentiu as mãos de Edward em sua cintura. Ela respirou fundo, mas nada disse. E ao contrario do que ela pensou, ele se afastou de sua presença e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Vem cá – ele a chamou com doçura. Algo que Bella não esperava.

Ela andou lentamente até sua presença, e ele se apoiou em sua cintura novamente.

- Você é tão linda – sussurrou ele passando o polegar no rosto dela. – Não quero que fique assustada, prometo que não irá doer nada.

A garota sentiu vontade de rir. Ele falou como alguém prestes a lhe fazer mal. Ele beijou o colo da menina, passando sua língua de forma irregular por toda pele macia de Isabella. Ela sentia sua língua quente passar por todo seu pescoço e pensou jamais ter sentido tais arrepios quando Jacob o fazia. E então de repente seu corpo tremia desigual, e estava quente, sentiu vontade de arquejar, o que ela achou meio engraçado. Ele apoiou seus punhos sobre sua cintura novamente e então sem ela perceber estava deitada na cama. Ela não saberia explicar o modo que ele a jogara na cama tão rápido e tão delicado. O Conde se sentou ao lado de seu corpo e então passou seus braços por debaixo da garota, abrindo os botões de seu vestido como se fosse perito naquilo. Seus olhos jamais deixaram os de Isabella. Ela sentia que sua boca estava vermelha, pela força e pressão que mordia seus lábios, raspando-os com os dentes. Ele não a despiu, mas a garota pode sentir que seu vestido não estava mais preso ao corpo. E muito cedo o Conde parou; seus olhos penetrantes inflamando os de Bella.

- Não iremos fazer nada esta noite. Você deve estar cansada.

- Eu – ela não continuou, não sabia se era bom ou não.

Edward se levantou e seguiu para a porta. - Irei deixá-la a sois. Nos vemos no café da manhã.

- Espere - Bella ergue seu tronco rapidamente, porém o movimento brusco fez com que seus seios ficassem quase a mostra. A menina viu os olhos do Conde escurecer; ela ergueu a parte de cima de seu vestido e voltou sua atenção a ele. – Não irá dormir no quarto?

- Sim, no _meu_ quarto.

- Não entendo. Este aqui.

- Este quarto – interrompeu Edward. – É seu. Faça bom proveito dele. Tenha uma boa noite, Isabella.

A menina não esperava aquela reação, nem a atitude. Era melhor do que ela imaginava. Não teria que passar a noite com ele, nem todas as noites, porque aquele quarto era só dela. Mas algo em seu peito apertava, como se a contrariasse. Mas era a situação perfeita, sua mente dizia. Mesmo que o aperto em seu peito a desmentisse.


End file.
